spiritual world
by shadowtat
Summary: a new enemy unlike anything the world has seen before; one of which will create an unlikely alliance
1. prologue

**Spiritual world**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**This is my first bleach fanfic.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Quick run"

"Screaming"

"What are those things?"

"Argh just run get out of here"

"Oh god no don't" screamed a young woman as she laid on the floor with some beast of a creature standing above her his arms raised above him ready to swing then in a blink of an eye the beast was cut in two and standing in its place was a young man wearing nothing but modern black clothes and a weird looking jacket with what looked like belt buckles rather than a zip; he was also holding a katana and instead of a normal guard there looked like a wolfs head eating the blade.

"Quick get out of here these creatures are dangerous" said the young man to the female who hurried to her feet then out of sight. Then another man appeared to his side dressed in a white patterned shirt and black trousers while wearing big round glasses; he also carried a katana where the guard looked broken.

"Hey Venec we should go too they are about to appear and i don't wanna be here when those disgusting guys start showing off," the geeky guy said as he turned to Venec; the guy in black who in return smirked and then without warning they were gone; then as soon as the double act left a group of five people turned up in a flash of light blinding all of whom were wearing what looked like long black coats with white edges and the same symbol on each of their backs and again they all carried different types of katanas; they were shinigamis and they came to protect these people from the evil creatures.

"Wait these aren't hollows," said one of the five; who looked pale and ill with a long black hair covering half his face.

"No they are not but we still have to stop them, ok knights go," shouted one of the females of the group with mid shoulder length blue hair and a boyish kind of look; with that the five all began slicing open these beasts that looked like apes with skulls as heads and two red blades on the side of their arms.

In the distance there was skinny man wearing a fur coat with small exotic feathers sticking out, he also had long fingers decorated with rings and in his one hand grasped a cane with a red jewel on top glowing as he continued to watch the shinigami fight these creatures; he stood and continued to watch then slowly he laughed and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go the prologue to my bleach fanfic, hope you like, wonder what those creatures are and what are shinigami knights?**

**Continue to read to find out and please review.**


	2. prologue 2

**Spiritual world**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**This is my first bleach fanfic.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"There's nothing at all to do, isn't there a mission or something?" said a young woman with long red hair in a ponytail and a flower sticking out which almost looked like bone; she was dressed in a long white dress with a black outline, she turned to face three gentlemen; one of which was lying down on his back with his white jacket off; his short purple hair blowing in the very little wind they were getting, he also had an usual long nose which looked as if it was made out of bone. The other two gentlemen looked just like each other; both small and chubby and wearing white suits with black ties; the one had bone spikes sticking out of his head while the other had an extra two ears sticking out of the top of his head; all of which made out of bone.

"What do you expect Zeltron? We are on guard duty and theres nothing out here," said the man lying down soaking the light up while Zeltron looked round; all that she could see was sand and plenty of it; this was a desert; it was hueco mundo the home of hollows and arrancars.

"Hey whats that Stacheltier?" said the small fat man with the bone ears.

"Oh i don't know but it looks interesting Maulwurf," said the other small fat man named Stacheltier; both looking out to what seemed to be a sandstorm. As the two brothers starting to argue over what the storm could be Zeltron too started to become interested in the unusual storm with a worrying face; this in return made the long nose arrancar stand up. The sandstorm began to move closer at incredibly speed and as it did a number of strange figures came into sight; whatever it was it had legs; four of them to be exact and they were all black; as they came closer the arrancars drew their katanas; the twins having two small bladed ones, the female having a normal one with a flower shape guard and the long nose having a curved bladed katana with a wave pattern guard.

"Be ready these are not hollows and from what i can tell they are violent," said the long nose as he prepared himself by standing in a fighting stance. As all four of them watched the creatures get larger they noticed more detail of them; on their back they had what looked like spikes made out of bones and they also had a long tail and at the end of it was two blue blades. However what they didn't see was a young boy wrapped up in a white scarf watching the two sides becoming closer and in his hands was a hoop which had a blue gem attached.

The long nose man bent back just slightly and as he lurched forward he called out ",CERO" out of which a long blast of yellow energy came shooting out of the tip of his nose and blasted into the creatures destroying them within seconds. "Right minuxs lets go we will prove ourselves today," shouted the long nose again and with that all four charged into the creatures; weapon in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go the prologue to my bleach fanfic, hope you like, wonder what those creatures are and what are the arrancar minuxs?**

**Continue to read to find out and please review.**


	3. prologue 3

**Spiritual world**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**This is my first bleach fanfic.**

* * *

The numerous amount of trees swayed in the gust of wind that blew across in the large forest that stood in the middle of what seemed like an even larger empty space; then the wind picked up again for another round of blowing the trees and without warning a loud blast was heard from the centre of the forest causing many small blue birds scattering across the skies. From where the explosion occurred four people; three of whom dressed in a light grey outfit and one in a dark red outfit could be seen.

"No, no, no, not like that Hisa, what did Ai tell you?" said the man in a long red coat with the same coloured trousers with a large grey cross on his back with short spiky blonde hair and a loop earring pierced in his left ear whilst looking at a young woman with medium brown hair, grey trousers and a tight grey top with two white crosses across her long sleeves.

"I don't know, i can't remember ok Ryan i have alot on my mind and i know we are from different clans apart from me and Delford but it's hard learning others abilities," said Hisa as she pointed towards a large guy picking at a flower dressed in a similar outfit as herself but a more looser jacket on.

"Oi Ryan leave her alone just because she was chosen as the leader doesn't mean she has to learn all of our techniques, not alot of people can learn aikeron clan trapment techniques," said Ai; a young beautiful woman who was wearing the same outfit as Hisa with the only difference being her sleeves were short and she had a cross on her front top.

"Ok I'm sorry Hisa but you must remember......" said Ryan being cut short from another explosion which sounded like it was getting closer, "what was that?" asked Ryan who was answered by confused faces. However as soon as he asked they were forced to look up to see the sun being blocked out by large black birds with beaks looking more like drills made out of bone and on both wings was a green blade sticking out at an awkward angle.

"What are they?" asked Delford as he stood up dropping the flower he was playing around with, he turned to face the other three realising that they had drawn their weapons; being quincys they all had varies forms of bows; Hisa had cross bows attached to her wrists, Ryan had what seemed like a large bow with two smaller bows attached either side and Ai had a bow that looked like it was made out vines; this caused Delford to pull out his own bow from what seemed like nowhere; it was a three pointed bow attached to a staff; with that the birds started to fly towards the quincy warriors.

Hiding behind the trees was a very tall slim warrior in a purple leopard printed dress with a split going up her left leg and an orange fur over jacket wrapped round her as she held a staff larger than herself with a green gem being held onto the top with what looked like fingers. She watched as the quincys began firing bright yellow arrows at the creatures and all she could hear from the four was a roar as they shouted out, "defeat them for we are the wanderers."

* * *

**There you go the prologue to my bleach fanfic, **

**Continue to read to find out and please review. I wonder how did these quincy survive the shinigami attack?**


End file.
